


The Only Ten I See

by failedcharismacheck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, my usual brand of awkward and cheesy, use condoms! be safe!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failedcharismacheck/pseuds/failedcharismacheck
Summary: Finn stares for a moment as he processes what he just heard, and once he does he can't help but laugh in equal parts disbelief and delight. "Did you just use a pick-up line on me?"He gives a tiny shrug, almost apologetic, but there's still a hopeful little half-smile in the wrinkles around his eyes. "Is it working?" Finn's not sure if this guy is operating on several levels of irony or none at all. Either way, he somehow finds himself charmed by the amount of confidence and sheer dorkiness it must take to approach someone with a line like that."Strangely, yes."





	The Only Ten I See

Miss Eisley's is Finn's favorite gay bar. This may be because it's the only one within a reasonable distance for him, Rose, and Rey (besides Kashyyyk, but that's a bear bar and none of them quite fit in to that demographic). One of this establishment's charming quirks is the jukebox in the corner that if left to its own devices played only bad 80's music, and not even the fun kind of bad. So the three of them took it upon themselves to fix this, digging through all of their pockets for quarters.

"I got it," Finn volunteers, sliding the small pile of coins they'd gathered off the edge of the table and into his hand. "I have better music taste than both of you."

"What would we ever do without you?" Rose jokes. She excavates one more quarter out of her bag and hands it over.

"Listen to Jefferson Starship and suffer."

"Hurry back so I can tell you more terrible Kyle stories," Rey says. She would often vent to the other two about her horrible coworker, but whether it was because of the way Rey spun it or because the guy was just so ridiculous, it was almost always hilarious. Just a few minutes earlier, Finn had laughed so loud at one story that half the bar turned to look at him, much to his embarrassment.

"Will do," Finn replies as he slides out of the booth. He takes his drink with him, the same one he'd been slowly working on all night, and finishes it off on the way to the jukebox.

He takes his time sifting through songs to find the good ones. Over the next couple of minutes, Finn manages to change the bad eighties music to good eighties music (as that seemed to be as current as this machine would go) twenty-five cents at a time. Right after he picks his last song, he feels a tap to his shoulder and turns around, expecting it to be Rey or maybe Rose hurrying him along through his music selection.

But instead of Rey or Rose he sees a guy. An extremely attractive guy.

"Hey, sorry to bother you but would you mind giving me directions?" Said guy asks with a friendly smile.

Finn mainly only comes to this part of town for this bar but he's not one to turn down someone asking for help, especially when they look like that. "I can try," he offers.

"Great," His smile goes endearingly crooked. "Because I think I'm lost in your eyes."

Finn stares for a moment as he processes what he just heard, and once he does he can't help but laugh in equal parts disbelief and delight. "Did you just use a pick-up line on me?"

The guy gives a tiny shrug, almost apologetic, but there's still a hopeful little half-smile in the wrinkles around his eyes. "Is it working?" Finn's not sure if he's operating on several levels of irony or none at all. Either way, he somehow finds himself charmed by the amount of confidence and sheer dorkiness it must take to approach someone with a line like that.

"Strangely, yes," Finn answers, to his own bemusement. The guy opens his mouth to speak again but before he says anything, Finn holds a finger up between them. "But! It's gonna take more than just one to really impress me."

The guy laughs and runs a hand through his hair in what might be a nervous tick or might be showing off. "To be honest, I wasn't sure I'd get this far," he admits. He purses his lips in thought for a second before breaking into another grin. "But you know, it's really nice to see you again."

Finn raises an eyebrow, curious to see where this is going now that he's wise to the game. "Have we met before?"

"Only in my dreams." He lets that sink in before making a little _ta-da!_ gesture with his hands. "How was that?"

Finn nods appraisingly, unable to keep a smirk off his face. "That was pretty good. Very smooth."

"I try," the guy laughs. "What's your name?"

"Finn," he answers, holding out a hand for him to shake and only panicking a little bit over whether or not that's weird. They're flirting at a bar, not meeting for a business lunch.

"I'm Poe. But you can call me..." He holds onto Finn's hand for a moment longer, seemingly emboldened by Finn's positive response and already smiling about whatever he's about to say. "Anytime."

Finn leans back against the side of the jukebox in a way that he hopes looks cool and casual but not like he's _trying_ to look cool and casual. "Good to know."

Poe points to the empty glass in Finn's hand. "Can I buy you another one of those?"

"Yes," Finn answers, possibly a bit too quickly. He adds on, hoping it sounds calmer, "Sure, yeah."

As the two of them walk back to the bar, Finn shoots a glance back to his friends still sitting in the booth, trying to apologize for ditching them using just his eyes. But as soon as they see him looking Rose gives him one of her big smiles and an enthusiastic thumbs up. Rey mimes a silent applause. He figures he's forgiven.

"So I have to ask. Does the pick-up line thing usually work for you?" Finn asks once they've sat down and Poe's ordered their drinks. "Or did you just look at me and think, 'Yeah, this guy'll definitely respond to a "lost in your eyes" line?'" Because as dorky as Poe was for saying it, Finn knows he was just as dorky, if not more, for falling for it.

"I wanted to make you laugh. I heard you laugh earlier and thought it was nice," Poe says. Finn waits for the rest of the line but there doesn't seem to be more to it than that. Poe just likes his laugh. "Ridiculously handsome guy with a sense of humor? I had to give it a shot."

"Well, it worked," Finn says. He's never heard such shameless flattery sound so genuine. "I have one for _you_ now."

"Yeah? I'm excited." He turns in his seat to better face Finn, giving him his undivided attention as if he didn't already have it. He rests his chin in his hand expectantly. His knee now presses against Finn's thigh. "Lay it on me."

"Are you a cat?" Finn pauses for dramatic effect. "Because I'm _feline_ a connection here."

With the way Poe giggles at that, Finn gets the sense that he isn't being ironic at all. "That was adorable."

"I try," Finn shrugs.

Poe gives him a long, lingering look as if coming to a decision. "I have one more."

"Let's hear it."

"I can do palm readings. Wanna see?" he offers, holding out his own hand to ask for Finn's.

Finn lays the back of his hand into Poe's open palm. "Is this just a ploy to hold my hand?"

"Mostly." Poe makes a big show of his studying, letting out a thoughtful hum or two and biting his lip in concentration while his fingers trace the creases in Finn's skin. Finn can't decide if he wants to watch his mouth or his hands, as both are equally nice, and between them he finds himself almost hypnotized until Poe speaks again.

"So this line says you'll live into your late nineties. This line says you'll be successful in your career. This one says you'll have lots and lots of babies. Don't laugh, that's what the hand says. And I think-- Correct me if I'm wrong-- this line here..." He looks up to meet Finn's eyes. "Says you'll come home with me tonight?" The prescribed execution of that punchline probably isn't meant to be a question, but Poe makes it one.

"It says all that on my palm, huh?" Finn teases.

"I could be misreading. My palmistry's a little rusty." He lets go of his hand, backing off a respectful distance that Finn just barely stops himself from leaning in and closing.

"No, that sounds about right to me."

"Yeah?" Poe's crooked smile returns.

"Yeah," Finn echoes the smile back.

 

* * *

 

Poe turns to give Finn the first of many kisses that night before he even gets his door open. It was probably meant as a quick peck but Finn pulls him back in for a second and a third until they're making out in Poe's doorway. Something Finn had been hoping for in the abstract since the second Poe approached him at that jukebox.

"Maybe we should take this inside," Poe suggests once they finally separate for long enough to speak, and Finn lets himself be led through Poe's apartment and into his bedroom, onto the bed and onto his back so Poe can climb on top of him.

Finn's almost content to just stay like that all night, with Poe's weight on him while they kiss each other like they don't know how to stop. But he also really wants to see Poe naked, so he shoves his hands under Poe's shirt until he raises his arms enough to pull it off. Poe manages to do the same to him with only a little of the fumbling that comes with letting someone else take your clothes off for you.

Poe's kisses eventually travel down Finn's chin, his jaw, his throat. "You are so hot," he sighs into Finn's neck.

"So are you," Finn replies, sinking his fingers into Poe's hair as he continues his downward path across Finn's chest. This night is going so much better than Finn expected it to. He reaches down and unzips his jeans, and Poe takes the not-so-subtle hint to sit up and help him out of them.

"Grab a condom out of that drawer?" Poe requests, nodding towards the nightstand as he drops Finn's pants to the floor and starts getting rid of his own. Finn sits up on his elbows, trying to multitask between doing what was asked of him and watching Poe undress. He grabs a condom and passes it to Poe, but leaves the box out and open because he's an optimist.

Poe settles back down on top of him with condom in hand, again kissing a trail down his body but this time faster and with purpose. Somewhere around Finn's navel, as his anticipation is building and building, Poe raises his head so suddenly that Finn's about to ask him what's wrong. But before he gets the chance Poe says, smile on his face, "I remembered another one."

Thrown by the abrupt change of subject, it takes Finn a moment to ask, "Another what?" Poe just smiles bigger.

"Are you a parking ticket?" He crawls back up to plant another kiss on Finn's lips. "'Cause you've got _fine_ written all over you."

Finn gives Poe's head a gentle shove as he laughs. "You're ridiculous."

Poe kisses him again, clearly taking it as the compliment it was meant to be.

 

* * *

 

Poe wakes up late, having almost slept into the afternoon. The first thing he notices is that he's alone. He looks blearily around the room and sees that the only clothes on the floor are his own. Which is a shame, really. He was hoping maybe Finn would let him take him to breakfast. If he's honest, he was mostly hoping they could cuddle some more, possibly before and/or after having sex again. He remembers noticing what a good cuddler Finn was just before falling asleep.

Poe rolls out of bed, pulls on a pair of sweatpants, and heads into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He pauses in front of the hallway mirror, looking over his shoulder to admire the faint pink nails marks left on his back (which Finn was clearly embarrassed by and apologized for until Poe assured him that it was more than okay). It's a _damn_ shame that Finn had to leave.

When he makes it to the kitchen he notices that 1.) there's already a pot of coffee made, and 2.) there's a note sitting on top of the coffeemaker, and he smiles at the sight.

Poe hops up to sit on the edge of the counter, pours himself a (now lukewarm) cup of coffee and picks up the note, which reads:

"There's something wrong with my phone... It doesn't have your number in it!" Followed by a phone number, signed with an F and tiny heart that looked to have been drawn, erased, and redrawn again. "P.S. If you're up for it, I.O.U. a coffee."

Poe rereads the note a few times with a dopey grin he's glad there's no one around to see, finishes off the rest of this coffee, and wonders if immediately is too soon to text someone.

**Author's Note:**

> It was gonna be Mos Eisley but it autocorrected to Miss Eisley and that sounded like a much better gay bar so I left it. If there are any drag queens with a star wars theme out there, you can have that one for free


End file.
